Perfection Comes with a Price
by uchihasaime
Summary: Two people, perfect to the eyes of others. Each guards a deep secret that is discovered by the other. Will they be able to trust each other, or will they cause each other's ruin? Read and Review please!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Two people, perfect to the eyes of others. Each guards a deep secret that is discovered by the other. Will they be able to trust each other, or will they cause each other's ruin?

**A.N.: Hey everybody! Yes, I am still alive. I'm so sorry for disappearing like that but I'm back! Anyway I'm here to present my new story and also to tell you guys that I am working on my other stories so please don't give up on them just yet. Anyway I'm trying to update everything within this month so please cheer me on! Reviews are very much appreciated so please do leave reviews not only for this story but for my other works as well… (Oh and no flames please!) I hope you all like my new creation! Happy reading everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. (if I did, Itachi would still be alive :P)**

xsasukeXsakura xsasukeXsakura xsasukeXsakura xsasukeXsakura xsasukeXsakura xsasukeXsakurax

_**Sakura Haruno**_

Sakura Haruno is what you call the perfect girl. She does well in school, and is the president of the student council. She's one of the most beautiful girls in campus and has the greatest friends. She's also one of the nicest people one would ever meet. She lives a pretty peaceful life until Sasuke Uchiha finds out her secret. Little miss perfect isn't so perfect after all. Will Sasuke blab her secret to the world, or will he find it in his cold heart to help her through everything?

xsasukeXsakura xsasukeXsakura xsasukeXsakura xsasukeXsakura xsasukeXsakura xsasukeXsakurax

_**Sasuke Uchiha**_

Sasuke Uchiha is the kind of person who possesses an air of perfection. Dark and mysterious good looks, good grades and he seems to do everything right. Everything was fine until he got partnered up with Sakura Haruno. She discovers his lonely childhood and a secret that could change everything. Will she be able to melt the ice surrounding his heart or will she hurt herself on the way?

xsasukeXsakura xsasukeXsakura xsasukeXsakura xsasukeXsakura xsasukeXsakura xsasukeXsakurax

**CHAPTER ONE: IT BEGINS HERE**

"_Just look at her…"_

"_She's just so perfect…"_

"_I'd give anything just to be like her…"_

Whispers were heard throughout the hallway as a young girl followed by her friends walked past the rest of the student body and into their homeroom. She was Haruno Sakura, an image of perfection with her long pastel pink hair, dazzling emerald orbs, a beautiful smile, the best grades and a lot more. She was a senior at Konoha High together with Yamanaka Ino, her loud, blonde bestfriend, Hyuuga Hinata, the ever so shy one, Tenten, the strong willed weapon mistress and her other friends namely Hyuuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru and Uzumaki Naruto although some may consider Uchiha Sasuke as her friend too. Once inside their room, the gang took their places in the back row.

The day was just like any other day or so the students thought. As their homeroom teacher, Hatake Kakashi, entered the room, twenty minutes late, the seniors of Konoha High knew that there was something wrong for Kakashi walked in WITHOUT a little orange book in hand.

"Just so you know, Principal Tsunade lectured me about the book."

The class sighed in relief at the knowledge that the world wasn't coming to an end.

"Although I was late for a valid reason this time."

The teenagers were shocked beyond belief even though some didn't quite show it coughSasukeandNejicough and others (Shikamaru) were asleep even before the announcement.

"Okay okay. Settle down."

The classroom went back to the way it was and somebody managed to wake up Shikamaru.

"You all have a sociology project. Isn't that fun?"

Groans could be heard except from the back row.

"The rules are simple. Get to know your partner by spending time with each other. According to Tsunade, in addition to meeting your needed sociology credits, it aims to improve camaraderie and your relationship as a whole considering the fact that it's your last year with each other."

Kakashi then walked up to the board and taped a piece of paper on one side of the board.

"The pairs are on the paper."

He then swiftly got out of the way of the incoming students except the ones from the back row excluding Naruto. After a few minutes of browsing through the list, Naruto went back to the group and announced the pairs.

"I'm with Hinata-chan…"

The shy girl blushed tomato red at this.

"… Neji is with Tenten, Shikamaru with Ino and Teme with Sakura-chan."

At the mention of their names, Sasuke and Sakura glanced at each other and looked back at Naruto.

After making sure that the pairs that Naruto said were true, the group split up into the designated pairs and talked about their project.

Sasuke and Sakura were silent, neither daring to speak to the other. Finally Sakura took it upon herself to ask the Uchiha their plan for the project.

"A-ano… um, what's the plan Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

"How about we meet up at your house?"

"No."

"Oh. Sorry we can't do it at my house…"

When Sasuke finally looked at his partner, he saw that she was nervous. '_About what?'_

"Let's just meet up at the park after school." Sakura flashed a little smile when she saw her partner nod a little.

At that moment, the bell rung, signaling the start of another class. The students went back to their seats and prepared to leave the classroom.

"See you later Sasuke-kun."

xsasukeXsakura xsasukeXsakura xsasukeXsakura xsasukeXsakura xsasukeXsakura xsasukeXsakurax

The rest of the day flew by quickly and without major mishaps, except for lunch of course where Naruto started another food fight in the cafeteria; thankfully though rest of the gang chose to eat lunch in the courtyard.

After school, Sakura leisurely made her way toward the park. When she got there however she remembered one very important detail…

'_I forgot that this park is freaking huge… I wonder where Sasuke-kun is…'_

Just then she got a message on her phone.

_Look behind you_

'_Behind me?'_

"Boo."

"Eep! S-sasuke, you freaking scared the shit out of me!"

"Hn. I gave you a warning didn't I?"

"Don't go all smartass on me mister!"

Having said that she put her hands o her waist and pouted. She was answered by a smug smirk from her companion.

"Hn."

The pair then moved to sit on a stone bench nearest to them.

"So Sasuke-kun, let's get started shall we?"

"Hn."

The pink haired girl just sighed knowing Sasuke's limited vocabulary.

"I'll start then. Sakura Haruno, 17, favorite color is navy blue believe it or not, u-ummm…"

"Sasuke Uchiha, 18, black."

"I thought you were gonna say that Sasuke-kun. Hahaha."

An awkward silence then came over the two. Fortunately, their ears caught a familiar jingle, a tune signaling the arrival of the town's ice cream truck."

"Ooooh ice cream!" Sakura exclaimed jumping from her seat. Sasuke inwardly sweatdropped at her over excitement. "I'm gonna buy some, you want any Sasuke-kun?"

"No."

"Huh? Why not Sasuke-kun?"

"I don't like sweets."

Sakura looked like she was doused with a bucket of ice cold water in the middle of December at Sasuke's statement.

"Just go buy your ice cream Sakura."

After a few minutes, Sakura sat down beside Sasuke again, a mint chocolate ice cream cone in her hands.

"I can't believe you Sasuke-kun, how can you resist THIS?" and as if to emphasize her point, she all but shoved her ice cream in Sasuke's face.

"I just don't okay?"

"Whatever you say Sasuke-kun. You're missing something great you know?"

Sakura then expected to be once again consumed by silence. She was surprised though when…

"What's so good about it anyway?"

After getting over her shock, she replied, "What's not to like?" with a bright big smile on her face.

"Hn. Just answer the question Sakura."

"I guess it's just that good Sasuke-kun. It's something that can make people smile after a bite if it. Its comfort food for most people you know?"

"You mean comfort food for girls."

"Hey! Guys treat it as comfort food too you know!"

"Name one."

"Naruto!"

Sasuke sweat dropped at the mention of his best friend's name. His eyes then drifted to his companion's face, who seemed utterly blissful while eating her ice cream.

"Hn."

Sakura then looked at her watch, her eyes turning big at the time.

"Oh crap! I need to get home!"

She hurriedly finished her ice cream and grabbed her bag. Before she could dash off though a warm hand grabbed her wrist and she felt someone wipe off some ice cream near her mouth.

"Hn." And with that Sasuke began to walk away.

Blushing, she then shouted, "SEE YOU TOMORROW SASUKE-KUN!"

Sasuke then raised his right hand in good bye. Sakura then ran off towards her house with one thing in her mind.

'_SASUKE-KUN AND I BONDED OVER ICE CREAM OF ALL THINGS!'_

xsasukeXsakura xsasukeXsakura xsasukeXsakura xsasukeXsakura xsasukeXsakura xsasukeXsakurax

This marks the beginning of our couple's adventure. With what they think is a normal encounter, begins something that can change their lives forever. What happens next? We'll find out in due time.

**A.N.: Review pretty please? :3 I will be really grateful for those who will! :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Long Sleeves

**A.N.: Hey I'm back! I know I really didn't make progress with the updating-this-month thing. I'm just so busy… College life is hectic you know! So anyway, this is the second installment to 'Perfection Comes with a Price' and I hope you like it! BTW please please please do review. I'm happy that this story is getting hits but please do review. It's nice to know that people are reading them but it's better of course to have some feedback on my work (just no flames please) :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NARUTO… I'm just a really huge fan still hoping for SASUSAKU… :D**

xsasukeXsakura xsasukeXsakura xsasukeXsakura xsasukeXsakura xsasukeXsakura xsasukeXsakurax

**CHAPTER TWO: LONG-SLEEVES**

It's been a week after the two's ice cream encounter. Unfortunately, there has been an unexpected influx of schoolwork that Sasuke and Sakura couldn't find free time to meet up again to continue with their bonding sessions a.k.a. their little project.

Alas, on this fine Thursday…

"Oof!"

Sakura, ever the clumsy girl, collided with someone. Being as light as she is, she fell down on the floor, her things scattering around her, the book she was reading near a pair of feet that she presumed that belonged to the person she bumped into.

"Ow. Sorry…"

"Hn."

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura looked up into the blank face of Sasuke who was looking down at her. A hand was then offered to her to help her up. She took it and noticed that there was a hint of amusement dancing in her partner's eyes.

She was snapped out of her stupor when she noticed him bend down and picked up some of her things near him. She did the same and smiled at Sasuke when he gave her the stuff back, including her copy of 'Pride and Prejudice', her favorite book. (**A.N.: I don't own that either**)

"Watch where you're going Sakura."

"Uhhh sure thing Sasuke-kun. Thanks for helping me."

The girl was about to ask about meeting up again to continue their project when the bell cut her off.

"That's the bell. See you later Sasuke-kun."

"Hn. See you."

When Sakura got to her English classroom, she sat down in her usual seat and decided to continue reading while waiting for the teacher. It was only then did she notice a small piece of paper inside the book.

'Meet me at the library after school'

Sakura then grinned to herself.

xsasukeXsakura xsasukeXsakura xsasukeXsakura xsasukeXsakura xsasukeXsakura xsasukeXsakurax

School had breeze. Sooner than she expected, Sakura found herself standing in front of the library. Not that she's never actually been there; in fact she spends most of the time in there. The librarian practically knew her by now. She entered, greeted the librarian and tried to look for Sasuke. She spotted him in the table by the window, far away from the other tables.

'He really doesn't like people much does he?'

She grabbed the chair across Sasuke. That was the time her partner decided to look up from the book he was reading to acknowledge his partner with a nod.

"Hey Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn."

"So what are we doing today?"

Sasuke then pushed a single piece of paper towards her. At Sakura's confused look, he said, "We're taking too long. Write everything you want to ask, and then we'll switch papers. That way we can actually move forward on this stupid project."

Sakura was not responding. When Sasuke looked at her she wore a surprised expression. She managed to blurt out, "That's the longest I've heard you say Sasuke-kun!"

With this he flicked her forehead (**A.N. Major Itachi moment! ****) **.

"Hn. Baka."

She winced but just laughed it off. She then took the paper and got her pencil from her bag and began scribbling some questions she wanted to ask her partner.

After a while Sakura was just staring at her arm, covered by her white long-sleeved sweater.

xsasukeXsakura xsasukeXsakura xsasukeXsakura xsasukeXsakura xsasukeXsakura xsasukeXsakurax

**SAKURA'S POV**

My arm stings so bad. I knew it was a bad idea to stay so late in school yesterday.

_Flashback_

'_Shit! It's almost 7 pm.'_

_I raced towards my house hoping THEY aren't at home yet. After less than five minutes I arrived at my house's front door panting._

'_Good it's quiet.'_

_Silently, I pushed the door open. The foyer was dark. I crept in and closed the door gently. Suddenly a strong force pushed me towards the door. The lights suddenly turned on. I squinted a bit, surprised by the sudden brightness of the lights. There standing in front of me were the two people I hated most in the world. Shiro and Kasumi Haruno, my so called uncle and aunt- turned foster parents. Around here they were the golden couple by adopting poor me who was orphaned at a very young age when my parents died in a car crash. _

"_Well, well what took you so long wench?" Shiro snarled at me._

'_Great they're drunk.'_

_That's when the beatings started again. They were taking turns whipping my arms with something akin to a belt. Kasumi was cackling like the evil witch she was._

_You see my family was well off. My father inherited a multi-billion dollar company from his father. Shiro, who was adopted into the family received a generous amount of money but he and Kasumi had spent it all on gambling and alcohol. When my parents died, everything now belongs to me but being a minor prevented me from taking control of the company. That's why they adopted me. By beating me into submission they think that they can get the money for themselves. _

_My thoughts were disturbed by a pretty strong kick to my stomach. Usually I don't feel their beatings anymore. I have become numb to the physical pain they inflict on me. _

_Seeing that they were done for the night, I picked myself up and slowly went up the stairs to lock myself in my room. Once there I got the first aid kit from my table. Looking at the welts and the cuts adorning my arms, 'It seems like I need to wear long sleeves again tomorrow. Good thing the weather has been chilly these past few days.'_

_I looked at my bedside table and spotted a picture of myself, and my father and mother in the park when I was five. I was wearing a pretty white dress. My father with his red hair and warm brown eyes had his hand on top of my head. My mother, wearing a pink dress similar to mine with her long platinum blonde hair and sparkling green eyes was holding a picnic basket. We were all so happy._

'_I miss them. I miss them so much.' With that thought tears began to fall from my eyes. Another night spent crying myself to sleep._

_End Flashback_

**SASUKE'S POV**

Unknown to Sakura, I was taking glances at her. She seemed fine fifteen minutes ago. She just stopped writing all of a sudden. When I looked up at her, there was this blank look on her eyes. She seemed so deep in thought. Her eyes then shifted to her arm. She was wearing a white long sleeved sweater over plain denim jeans. When I looked at it closely, it seemed that her arm was shaking a bit. I reached out to touch her arm when she winced in pain. My eyes widened a bit at her reaction.

When she looked at me she seemed so scared. I decided to drop it for now.

**NORMAL POV**

"Hn. Ice cream?"

Sakura's eyes widened in realization when she processed her partner's words.

"Okay! I'll just give you the questions tomorrow Sasuke-kun."

The two collected their things and left the library. Good thing the park was near the library. On the way there Sakura was walking a little bit in front of the Uchiha while said male was staring at her back.

'I'll figure out what's wrong with you Sakura.'

Sakura then turned back to Sasuke with a bright smile adorning her face.

"Hurry up Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn."

'Soon Sakura.'

xsasukeXsakura xsasukeXsakura xsasukeXsakura xsasukeXsakura xsasukeXsakura xsasukeXsakurax

**A.N. And there you have it! The second installment to Perfection Comes with a Price! Oh yeah I need help with the questions for both Sasuke and Sakura. What do you think they should ask each other? Please tell me either as a review or you can PM me! Please read and review! Those who do will get cyber cookies! The chocolate chunk ones! **

**Again REVIEW please!**

**Ja ne for now!**

**Uchiha Saime signing out! **


	3. Chapter 3: The Mall

**AN: Hey y'all! Here's Chapter 3! Hope you guys really really review... I'm saddened by the lack of reviews... I get hits but why aren't there any reviews? REVIEW please please please please!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto! :)

* * *

**

_'Cause we are each other's angels _

**The Mall**

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, the wind was blowing; the day basically screamed out GOOD in every way. And in this fateful morning a girl lay tangled in her covers sleeping soundly.

It was Sakura, dreaming. Dreaming about, uhmmm.

'Hmmm… Cookies…'

She was smiling goofily in her sleep, dreaming about her precious cookies. When suddenly…

BRINGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

A loud thud was then heard throughout the Haruno's surprisingly empty mansion.

Groggily rubbing her eyes, Sakura tried to figure out what happened to her comfy bead and her cookies when she discovered she was on her floor, her covers tangled all around her. She seriously attempted to get back into bed when her eyes landed upon the bright blue (**A.N.: 'Coz I like it better than red :D)** circle around today's date. She vaguely remembered what's going to happen today.

* * *

_Flashback_

_It was nearing the end of another school day. Sakura was gliding along one of the corridors of Konoha High toward her last class for the day. Unsurprisingly, she has her nose buried in another book from her extensive collection. _

_Sakura has been told never to walk and read at the same time almost every day but to no avail. Again, she bumped into a person's chest. She did not expect it and therefore she fell to the floor on her backside, her book flying toward the person she bumped into. It was a good thing there aren't many people on that particular hallway._

_She looked up, an apology ready on her lips. She met familiar onyx eyes. She pouted when she saw his smirk directed at her. She humphed and got ready to stand up and was surprised as a hand was offered by her silent partner to take. She took it and he pulled her up with ease. As she was dusting herself of her partner picked up her book from the floor and gave it to her. She looked up to him, as he was taller than her, and offered him a grateful smile._

"_Thanks a lot Sasuke-kun!"_

"_Austen again?"_

"_She's a great author and Emma is a wonderful story and…"_

"_Hn. I get it," and he put a hand on the crown of her head to stop her from ranting._

_Sakura was surprised yet again but didn't show it. Instead she looked at her watch and noticed that the warning bell would almost ring._

"_See you around then."_

"_Hn." _

_With a small wave she continued her way to her classroom. As she was about to open her book to continue reading where she left off, she noticed a small blue post-it stuck on the cover of her book._

'_Project, next Saturday. 10 am, the mall.'_

_With a smile the girl reached the door of her last class._

'_That is so like him.'

* * *

_

And that led us to Sakura's realization that today was a Saturday, a week after that particular memory. Her sleepy eyes drifted to the digital clock on her bedside table. Red numbers glaring at her, reading 9:29 am.

Hmmmmm.

1

2

Wait for it.

3

"!"

The maids, who come to the house on weekends only, looked up from their duties and shook their heads at their young mistress' antics.

Sakura was a pink blur, running around her room in her pajamas. She quickly ran to her bathroom to take a five minute shower. When she was content with her personal hygiene routine, she dashed to her closet and picked out a pair of skinny jeans and a loose Paramore band shirt. She then went down their elaborate staircase while wearing her chucks. She went by the kitchen, grabbed an apple and dashed outside to hop into her car. After turning the key in the ignition, she drove off towards the direction of Konoha's mall, nibbling on apple while humming to a random song playing on the car's radio.

Sakura got to the mall ten minutes after ten. It was a good thing that she texted her partner beforehand that she as running late. Sasuke instructed her to go to the local café where he was waiting.

As she neared the said café, she spotted her partner's familiar but peculiar hairstyle. He was sitting on one of the couches beside the window, the seat across the table obviously empty for her. He was reading a thick book while sipping a cup of coffee.

When she arrived, she tapped the glass closest to Sasuke which he then looked up at. Sasuke shook his head at his partner's childish antics while Sakura stuck her tongue out at him.

She entered the café and ordered a vanilla latte before going over to her partner. As she sat down, Sasuke continued on with reading his book. Sakura was getting impatient.

'HE'S IGNORING ME?'

It had been five minutes and Sasuke did not bother to spare her a glance. She humphed and pouted (not that he could see it). That was when Sasuke decided to look at her, amused at her actions. Seeing this, Sakura pouted even more and sulked in her seat.

"Hello Sakura."

"Hmph!"

"Well, that's one more thing to write about."

Sakura looked appalled at his statement but she felt idiotic when she saw Sasuke's amused smirk for falling for his trick.

The pair continued in silence, Sakura drinking her coffee while Sasuke was reading his book. Fed up with the silence, Sakura coughed to get her partner's attention.

"Since we have nothing to do apparently, let's play a game!"

Sasuke just raised his eyebrow at this.

Sakura taking that gesture as a cue to continue, she added, "We'll shop for one or two items in this mall for the other. First one who finishes gets to pick where we're having lunch and will be treated by the loser to dessert. This is also a test to see how we view each other based on what we get."

Nodding in understanding, Sasuke said, "It's 10:30 right now, we have two hours."

Smiling, Sakura stuck out her hand for Sasuke to shake.

"May the best person win, Sasuke-kun!"

"I intend to."

Shaking her head at her partner's statement, the two got out of the café and went in different directions.

'This is gonna be a piece of cake'

* * *

_And we meet when it is time _

_We keep each other going _

'Or maybe not,' Sakura thought as she walked around in silence. It was 11:15 and she still has no idea what to buy for Sasuke.

'A shirt? No, I'm sure he has a lot of those.'

Sakura was absentmindedly roaming around the mall. She passed by several displays, until ten minutes later she passed by a beautiful display of quills and notebooks and pens.

'I think I may have found it.'

As she exited the store, happy with her purchase, which was now in a brown paper bag, she felt her phone vibrate.

She opened it to see a message from Sasuke.

'Meet me at the fast-food joint near the elevators. You lose. –Sasuke'

Sakura was disgruntled with the thought of losing but walked off to the fast-food joint her partner picked.

When she arrived Sasuke was already sitting at a table, fries, soda and a burger in front of him. Sakura decided to get the same thing and stalked off to their table.

It was quiet for a little while. The two just sat there and ate. About halfway through their meal, Sasuke slid a purple plastic bag toward Sakura. Said girl looked at it skeptically for a moment before her eyes widened at what was inside.

It was a book, but not just any book, it was 'Sense and Sensibility' by who else but Jane Austen.

"H-how?"

"I guessed." Sasuke smirked at her once again.

Sakura squealed her thanks to her partner and opened her new book. Inside there was a brown bookmark with gold words written on it. It read 'Never read and walk'. Sakura laughed at this and smacked her partner's arm.

"Hn."

She then slid over the paper bag toward Sasuke. Sasuke gently took a peek inside and brought the contents out. Inside was a leather bound journal and a beautiful pen.

"Hn?"

"Well, I always see you writing something during free period so I guessed you liked writing stuff. And well, I might actually remembered Naruto saying you wanted to be a writer someday."

"That dobe."

Sakura giggled at the nickname and continued eating her French fries.

"I guess we know each other pretty well."

"Hmmm. I guess so Sasuke-kun?"

Seeing as they were both done with their food, Sakura faced Sasuke and asked,

"Dessert?"

* * *

_And we show each other signs~ Chuck Brodsky_

**AN: There! Hope you guys like it! Don't forget to review. I'll dedicate either the next chapter or a new oneshot to those who do! Please please review (no flames please)! Also I do not own Jane Austen nor her works!**


	4. Chapter 4: Loneliness

**A.N.: Hey guys! This is Chapter 4 of 'Perfection Comes with a Price'**.** Please enjoy and please, please review. They would help me update faster! **

**I just want to thank the reviewers for Chapter 3:**

**eternalasucaga**

**Echo Uchiha**

**and  
**

**Light Penguin**

**Also, sorry for any spelling mistakes and/or grammatical errors. i just read through the previous chapters and found a lot. Sorry!  
**

**I, of course own the plot and nothing else in the story :)  
**

**Without further ado, here's Chapter 4!**

**

* * *

Loneliness  
**

It was now a week after the mall trip. Sakura was rummaging through her stuff when she found a piece of paper in between the pages of her organizer. She looked at it with wide eyes.

'Shit! It's the paper with Sasuke's questions for me. Why didn't he remind me?'

Truth be told, the both of them forgot about their little questionnaires. In between school work and extra-curriculars, they were very busy.

'Hmmm. Might as well do this.'

Sakura took out her pen and sat down on her soft bed. She used her organizer as a table for her paper as she wrote.

Sakura sweat-dropped when she saw the questions though. Even on paper, Sasuke seemed to be a man of little words.

**1. Whole name?**

-Sakura Haruno. (no I don't have a middle name so there! :P)

**2. Age?**

-17, don't you know this already?

**3. Favorite color.**

- Contrary to popular belief, it is navy blue :D

**4. Favorite food.**

- COOKIES! And Ice Cream :D

**5. Music?**

- Anything, and I mean anything!

**6. Movies?**

- Adventure, Suspense, Gore or RomComs (I am still a girl you know!)

**7. Sports?**

-uhhh does sleeping count?

**8. Hobbies?**

- Reading, what else?

**9. Favorite book.**

- Definitely Pride and Prejudice.

**10. Goal/Dream?**

Sakura was stumped on the last question. Now that she thought about it, she never pictured her future self. She was always concentrated on the present. She lay down on her bed, thinking.

'What do I want to do with my life?'

* * *

_Flashback_

_A little girl of about four, with pastel pink hair up in pigtails, was walking along the corridor of the hospital. She was carrying a stuffed rabbit with her. As she got closer to the end of the corridor, voices were heard, and a high pitched cry echoed. Little Sakura walked up to the door of her mother's clinic. She knocked on the door like what her mommy taught her and entered the room._

_Inside, there was her beautiful mother, her long platinum blonde hair up in a high ponytail, wearing a doctor's coat. Beside her was another blonde lady and a crying blonde little girl. _

"_Hello Saki. Where's your father?"_

"_U-um Daddy went to su-suwgewy."_

"_Surgery?"_

_The shy little girl nodded._

"_You can stay here with mommy then. This Is Ino," she pointed to the crying little girl._

"_She's four just like you Saki. Say hi."_

_Sakura approached the girl and offered a shy smile. "H-hi Ino. I'm Sakuwa."_

_Sakura pouted at her inability to pronounce her r's right._

_Ino giggled a little at the other girl's pouting face._

_The two mothers looked fondly at the children and began to discuss something._

"_Awe you sick Ino-chan?"_

"_Uh huh. My tummy hurts, but I'm scared."_

"_Don't wowwy, my mommy is a good doctow, she's gonna make you all bettew."_

_End Flashback

* * *

_

Sakura started tearing up a little at the memory. It was the first time she met Ino, and they became friends ever since. Her parents always were her role models, her father being a surgeon and her mother a pediatrician. She admired their ability to save people and bring hope to others. With that thought, Sakura wrote down her answer to the last question.

**10. Goal/Dream?**

- To become a good doctor that would save a lot of people.

Sakura resisted to write '… to make my parents proud.' She was not ready to let Sasuke know of that just yet.

* * *

The ringing of the bell signaled the end of another day of school. Sakura needed to hurry of she wanted to catch up to her partner to give him the questionnaire. She hurriedly packed up her things and shot out of the classroom, yelling goodbye to her friends. Sasuke was in another class and she needed to hurry.

She then spotted blue and black near the cherry blossom tree located at the entrance of the school. She sprinted over there, trying to get past the crowd of students all wishing to go home. As she got to the cherry blossom tree, she was huffing. She looked around and did not find Sasuke anywhere. She decided to sit down and rest for a while.

"Sakura?"

She jumped at the sudden call of her name. She looked left and right but found no one.

"Up here."

She looked up and surely, there he was in all his Uchiha glory, sitting on one of the lower branches of the tree, his back leaning on the trunk.

"There you are Sasuke-kun! I was looking all over for you."

"Hn?"

"I wanted to give you this." And she passed on the piece of paper to her partner.

"Sorry I took so long to finish it. I kinda forgot about it."

"Hn."

Silence washed over them after that. The y enjoyed the cool breeze together, one hidden in the tree and the other sitting down on the grass looking at the people passing by.

"Sakura."

"Yes Sasuke-kun?"

"I left the paper at home just come by later."

Sakura was a little confused by this but agreed anyway.

"I'll just text you the address."

With that Sasuke jumped off the branch and started walking to the gate. Sakura decided to head home too.

* * *

Sakura was extremely lucky that her 'guardians' weren't home today. She went up to her room and changed into more comfortable clothes, jeans shorts and a t-shirt. She lay down on her bed hugging a stuffed rabbit at staring at the ceiling. After a while she heard her phone ring. She got up and looked at it.

'Good thing it's near.'

* * *

Sakura looked at the looming house in front of her. It was huge but dark. Sakura shivered a little at what she might see in there. She walked to the door and rang the doorbell. A few minutes later, a butler opened the door for her.

"Yes?"

"I'm Sakura, Sasuke's friend from school. He asked me to drop by."

"I'm sorry miss but you must go."

"What! But…"

"Sakura?"

Sakura peered into the house and saw Sasuke coming down the staircase.

"Let's go."

"Oh, I'm sorry young master. Miss Sakura please forgive me, it's just that a lot of girls already tried to get in with the same excuse."

Sakura raised a brow at this, but after a while let out a little giggle.

"It's okay. I should have expected that."

"Sakura."

"Oh right. See you later." With that she moved to follow her partner up the stairs.

The butler, stared at the two's retreating backs with a small smile. He may have just found the flame to warm this cold house.

* * *

Sakura stared at her surroundings as they went to, what she assumed to be, her partner's bedroom. It was unnaturally cold in this house, even colder than hers.

They got to a door near the end of the corridor they were on. Sasuke opened the door and entered while Sakura followed. Inside, a king sized-bed took up most of the space. An antique looking desk was found near the window, an array of papers and pens on top of it with his laptop and some of his school books. The room had two doors, which she assumed to be the walk-in closet and the bathroom. All in all it was a typical, but lavish guy's room, complete with a little clutter of things here and there.

'Who knew Sasuke Uchiha could be a little messy?'

Sasuke walked to the desk and Sakura took this as permission to sit on the comfortable-looking bed.

Sasuke plucked a piece of paper from the desk and handed it to her. He then sat down on his desk chair and began doing something on his laptop.

Sakura looked over the piece of paper, she found some of his answers funny but hey, she was just getting to know her partner. Also, he wrote as little as possible. It was just like speaking to him in person.

One of the questions she wrote caught her eye though. It was left blank unlike the others.

**Best family memory?**

She wondered about it for a moment. She decided to then ask him about it.

"Sasuke-kun?"

He looked up at her, "hn?"

"What's your best family memory?"

"I don't have any."

She looked shocked for a moment. She knew the Uchiha family was famous. They were often spotted eating dinner together at different restaurants. So why did her partner answer that way?

"Is something wrong Sasuke-kun?" she asked with sincere concern for her friend.

Just about when he was going to answer her, the doorbell rang. Sasuke suddenly realized something and stood up and started to walk toward the door.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Looking at her for a moment, Sasuke took her hand and proceeded to drag her out of his room.

Sakura flushed red, seeing Sasuke hold her hand. As they descended the stairs, that was all she was thinking about. When they got to the door, three people were there, greeted by the butler.

"Hello, Father, Mother, Itachi."

She was shocked at the tone, Sasuke used. He seemed so nonchalant about seeing his family. She directed her gaze at them and just like that her embarrassment was forgotten and she gripped his hand tighter.

* * *

**A.N: And there you have it! I hope you all enjoyed the fourth installment of 'Perfection Comes With a Price'!**

**P.S. Please check out my friend, eternalasucaga's story, 'It Just Happened!'**. **It's really good! Just head on down to the Gundam Seed fandom and check it out!**

**Again PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**or else littwle Sakuwa would cwy...**

**:))**

**Thanks again everybody!**

**P.P.S. If you have time please check out my other stories and please review them as well.**

**Thanks again!**

**See you in Chapter 5! :D  
**


	5. Chapter 5: Building Bridges

**A.N.: Hello my darling readers! Yes yes I am terribly sorry for the delay but here it is! Chapter 5 Perfection Comes with a Price! I hope y'all like it and don't forget to REVIEW! I love y'all! :D **

**Disclaimer: Me not own Naruto! :P But the plot of this story is mine!  
**

**Here it is!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Building Bridges

_Recap:_

_"Hello, Father, Mother, Itachi."_

_She was shocked at the tone, Sasuke used. He seemed so nonchalant about seeing his family. She directed her gaze at them and just like that her embarrassment was forgotten and she gripped his hand tighter. _

* * *

Sasuke felt the sudden pressure in his hand. In the corner of his eye he saw Sakura's worried expression, no doubt worrying about him. Unconsciously though he squeezed Sakura's hand with a gentle force that sort of calmed the girl down.

The display, despite being abrupt gestures, did not escape the eyes of the remaining Uchiha family members in front of the two.

The Uchiha matriarch's eyes softened at the sight of her baby boy finally warming up to someone but before she got to comment, her eldest son decided to intervene.

"Ototou won't you let us in?"

Sasuke cast a wary glance at his older brother but nonetheless moved aside, dragging Sakura with him.

Once inside, Mikoto moved to hug her youngest but was slightly hurt, but not surprised that Sasuke flinched away from her. Sakura looked quizzically at the boy, whose hand was still in hers, unknown to the both of them.

In the comfort of their own home, Uchiha Fugaku could finally relax, well as relaxed as he can get. His eyes moved to Sasuke and his friend just standing there.

Sasuke could feel eyes on him. Looking for it, his line of sight locked with his father's.

The second their eyes locked, a cold breeze seemed to drift into the room, effectively chilling the pink-haired girl. Sasuke felt the hand in his turn cold and this prompted him to break his gaze away from his father's and shift it to his companion. Nodding curtly to his family, Sasuke proceeded to drag the girl up back to his room.

"Well, wasn't that interesting?"

Itachi's comment fell on deaf ears as the family stared at the two's retreating backs.

* * *

Sakura looked to her companion's face; seeing an agitated look on Sasuke's normally composed face troubled Sakura. Finally they got back to his room.

"Sasuke-kun."

Too absorbed in his thoughts, said boy didn't notice his companion calling his name.

"SASUKE!"

"WHAT?"

"oh um, can I have my hand back?"

Sasuke immediately let go of Sakura's hand and looked to the side, trying to hide his blush. Sakura, on the other hand was blushing profusely as well.

Sasuke moved towards his bed and let himself fall down on his mattress. He looked at his partner and motioned for her to take a seat, seeing that Sakura was still awkwardly standing near the door.

Sakura sat down near the edge of the soft bed. Looking around her eyes fell upon a picture frame on Sasuke's bedside table. It was him, appearing to be 7 or 8 and his family. They were in the park on a picnic of some sort. Little Sasuke had a small smile on his face, sitting next to his content looking older brother. Their parents sat near the two, their mother beaming and their father stoic but there was softness in his eyes. Sakura's eyes softened upon seeing the picture and her gaze moved onto the face of her partner, who was lying on the bed with his eyes closed and his brows knitted together as if irritated with his thoughts.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?"

"What happened with your family?"

Sasuke's eyes snapped open. He looked up at Sakura's face which displayed concern and a little bit of sadness in her eyes.

"Nothing."

"Your lying."

"Sakura, it's nothing. Don't worry about it."

"It's not nothing Sasuke."

Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes again. Sakura gave an irritated huff and was about to yell at him when she heard him murmur.

"It always was like that. Busy family, can't be bothered, the usual thing."

Sakura was silent for a few minutes. She never knew that he was _this _lonely.

"You should try and talk to them Sasuke-kun."

"Why should I?"

Sakura felt her anger flaring after this statement.

"They're your family baka!"

One of Sasuke's eyebrows rose at his partner's words.

"Hn. Mind your own business."

His cold tone actually surprised the both of them. A sort of apology was on Sasuke's lips, readying himself to see a tearful Sakura. Wasn't he surprised when instead of tears he saw a fire burning in those emerald eyes! He was so out of it that he was caught off guard by Sakura practically launching herself at him. He fell down on his bed with a whoosh. When he came to his senses he noticed Sakura straddling him with that same fire burning in her eyes.

"BAKA SASUKE! YOU SHOULD BE GRATEFUL YOU STILL HAVE A FAMILY!"

Sasuke was surprised at her statement but it was nothing compared to Sakura's reaction at that little fact slipping out of her lips. This then triggered her tears which were slowly falling down her face.

Sasuke sat up a little to look at his crying partner.

"Sakura?"

The softness in his tone made Sakura even sadder and by now was sobbing quite loudly.

"My-hic-parents-are-hic-gone-and…"

Sakura then felt a soft pressure on the top of her head. Looking up and through her tears, she saw the one and only Uchiha Sasuke looking at her with a tinge of softness and understanding in his eyes, with his hand on the top of her head. She then practically sobbed on his chest even more, Sasuke keeping that comforting hand on her head.

* * *

Uchiha Mikoto was loving mother, always there for her family. However, circumstances made her drift away from her baby boy. This saddened her greatly, especially knowing that it is partly her fault. She sat on the sofa cradling a cup of tea, her eldest son and husband were probably in the study discussing one thing or another. She was brought out of her thoughts however when she heard a giggle. She looked towards the stairs and saw her Sasuke, looking more relaxed than she ever saw him, coming down with the pink haired girl she saw earlier giggling at something.

Sakura then saw the woman on the couch and practically bounced over to her.

"Hello! I'm sorry for not introducing myself earlier. I'm Sakura Haruno, a friend of Sasuke's from school."

Mikoto looked at the smiling, no beaming, young girl in front of her and could not help but give a smile of her own.

"Hello Sakura-chan. I'm Mikoto, Sasuke's mother."

Sakura then turned to Sasuke who had a blank look on his face.

"You didn't tell me you had a beautiful mother Sasuke-kun!"

Mikoto smiled at the girl's bubbly personality.

"Well I guess I have to head home now. It was nice meeting you Mikoto-san! And remember Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura gave a small wave and a bow to Mikoto and walked to the door. She was smiling like a crazy person especially when she heard that distinct, "Okaa-san, can we talk?" just before she closed the door to the Uchiha mansion.

* * *

**A.N.: Ahhhhh! Chapter 5 is done! I hope you liked it and sorry if it's short! Don't forget to review. And if you have comments and suggestions don't hesitate to tell me 'kay? I like hearing from my readers! :D **

**REVIEW! :D**

**See you all in chapter 6! (which i hope i can finish early this time!)**

**:)**

**P.S. Quick question, would you like me to stop updating my other fic, 'Am I Dreaming?' for a while and finish this one first?  
**


End file.
